Feeling good
by Lady Raven Baskerville
Summary: Perdí mi inmortalidad, yo lo sé y la verdad no es algo que me preocupe, siendo sincero me alegra este hecho. Ya no más problemas, ni una vida llena de incertidumbre. Sé que la muerte me espera, que nada va a ser fácil, pero a pesar de eso me siento muy bien.
1. Inmortalidad no deseada

**_Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz_**

Capitulo uno.

Inmortalidad no deseada.

—Esto debe de ser una maldita broma, Arthur—dijo Estados Unidos al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—No, no lo es—sonrió Inglaterra aún tratando de hacer que la sangre dejara de correr—. La herida no ha sanado y ya pasaron más de tres horas. Esto no es normal, pero…

— ¡¿Pero?! ¡Carajo! ¿Sabes el significado de esto?

—Creo…que ya no soy una nación—suspiro, después lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, tratando de disimular su felicidad para no alterar más a su… ¿Amigo? ¿Amante? ¿Hermano? o cualquier cosa que fuera de él—. No te preocupes, ya veía venir esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no estoy sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—No lo veía conveniente.

— ¡Esa no es una respuesta!—grito golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

Inglaterra lo miro a los ojos. Ya era hora de aclarar las cosas, de dejar de ocultarse y simular una sonrisa. Estaba cansado de mantener a toda una nación sin poder tener el derecho a quejarse amargamente como todos los demás lo hacían.

"Solo necesitaba un descanso", pensó soltando un suspiro. Se sentía patético por la forma en la que había terminado todo, pero a la vez tan emocionado de poder vivir.

—Te necesito lejos—murmuro, provocando que Estados Unidos diera un paso atrás—. A ti y a todo el mundo, no puedo volver a la vida de antes.

Hubo silencio, después un grito de ira.

— ¿Acaso eres estúpido? —escupió furioso el de ojos azules. Su cara se había deformado en una fea mueca de desesperación, su mandíbula temblaba al igual que sus labios y la piel antes bronceada se puso tan pálida como la del anglosajón—. No puedes, es egoísta de tu parte ¿Qué pasara con tu lugar?

—Alguien más lo tomara—contesto sereno.

— ¡Me das asco! —Lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared—. ¡Vete al demonio Inglaterra!

El nombrado se rio un poco, las manos del norteamericano realmente lo estaban apretando—Tonto América—trato de alejarlo—. No es la primera vez que me mandan ahí y tampoco me disgusta pasar tiempo con él—dijo con dificultad antes de desmayarse.

Estados Unidos lo soltó inmediatamente. Lo había olvidado, Inglaterra dejo de ser una nación, ahora era un humano con una vida frágil. Sus brutas manos no podían cuidar de un ser tan pequeño e insignificante. Esa persona tirada en el suelo ya no era un dios, ahora solo encontraba en él a un simple humano.

—Tal vez nunca lo fuiste—murmuro América—. Eras como los demás desde el principio…—suspiro y se marchó del lugar, dejando a Inglaterra en el pasado.

¡ _Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien, pero la escuela me mata lentamente y reclama toda mi atención._

 _He regresado con una historia llena de feels, pero no se preocupen…tal vez el principio no se vea tan…lindo…pero pronto entenderán por qué el título._

 _ESPERO, espero con toda mi alma poder seguir actualizando esta y las demás historias. Ustedes entienden la vida de una estudiante ;3;_

 ** _NO olviden dejar sus reviews, recuerden que es el combustible para que el fic siga avanzando!_**

 ** _Se despide Lady Raven_**


	2. Un mundo sistemático

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

Capitulo dos.

Un mundo sistemático.

Desperté gracias al insistente sonido de la máquina que marca los latidos de mi corazón y en cuando abrí mis ojos, el olor a medicamentos combinado con el del látex inundó mi nariz. Estaba en un hospital, exactamente en una austera habitación cuyas paredes blancas junto a la luz potente me dejaban deslumbrado.

Trate de moverme, más un ligero pero doloroso pellizco me detuvo. Mi muñeca tenía conectado un suero. Luche inútilmente durante varios minutos para tratar de quitármelo, todo fue en vano, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para lograrlo.

¿Tan débil estaba? ¿Qué me había causado estar en tal condición?

— _Hey ¿podrías pasarme la harina?_ _—_ _Inglaterra estiró la mano para recibirla._

— _Dude...puedes ya comprar la mezcla hecha, no se para que te complicas la vida_ _—_ _sonrió Estados Unidos._

— _Ah, no siento que tengan el mismo sabor...sabe muy artificial—le sonrió un poco, recibiendo a cambio una risa por parte de su compañero— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa risa?_

— _Lo siento, a veces se me hace extraño ver tu sonrisa—le pasa la harina aun soltando pequeñas carcajadas._

 _Inglaterra no contesto, ¿A dónde quería llegar diciendo eso? Muy pocas veces el anglosajón se permitía estar tan relajado como en ese momento pero sin dudar, comentarios de ese tipo le ponían los pelos de punta. Estados Unidos se especializaba en convertir momentos amenos en pláticas sin sentido que siempre llegaban a callejones._

 _Termino de hacer la mezcla y se dedicó a lavar las fresas para cortarlas después._

— _Sé que es un fastidio, pero ¿Podrías pasarme el cuchillo que está a lado de ti? —Inglaterra estiro la mano._

 _Alfred, quien estaba entretenido mandando algunos mensajes para su jefe solo tomo el cuchillo entregándole la parte filosa a Inglaterra que también se encontraba ocupado quitándoles las hojas a las fresas._

 _El grito no se hizo esperar, la pálida mano del británico estaba ensangrentada. Había cerrado su mano alrededor del cuchillo, enterrándoselo y por ende abriendo la carne con rapidez. El utensilio salió volando hasta acabar a un lado del refrigerador, embarrando la sangre por el blanco piso. Estados Unidos soltó el teléfono, mirando expectante a su ex tutor._

— _¡¿Acaso jamás te enseñe a dar correctamente los cuchillos?! —grito adolorido Inglaterra, caminando hacia el lavabo para limpiarse._

— _¡Lo siento Iggy! —lo miro preocupado—. No pensé muy bien y yo…perdón—suspiro agobiado._

— _No importa…de seguro se curara…—se mordió el labio preocupado, ayer se había cortado con una hoja de papel y aquella herida aun le dolía. Algo andaba mal en su organismo pero no se atrevía a averiguar qué era lo que fallaba, temía que sus peores pesadillas se volvieran realidad._

— _Inglaterra…ya ha pasado más de un minuto…—sonrió nervioso._

— _No…no te preocupes a veces suele pasar—saco el botiquín—. Mejor ayúdame a vendarla, ven vamos a la sala._

 _Al estar ya instalados en los sillones, el estadounidense tomo con delicadeza la mano blanca del británico, primero la miro serio, como si tratara de borrar aquella cortada, deseando eliminar cualquier dolor, después la limpio con un poco de alcohol y la vendo esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Al terminar lo acerco a él para abrazarlo. Algo malo iba a pasar, lo sentía en su corazón._

 _Así pasaron las horas, ambos aferrándose el uno al otro, queriéndose deshacer de todos los miedos que aquel cuchillo les causo._

— _Esto debe de ser una maldita broma, Arthur—dijo Estados Unidos al borde de un colapso nervioso._

— _No, no lo es—sonrió Inglaterra aún tratando de hacer que la sangre dejara de correr—. La herida no ha sanado y ya pasaron más de tres horas. Esto no es normal, pero…_

Ah, ahora lo recordaba.

Si, había sido un completo idiota al reaccionar de esa manera tan carente de emociones, pero si hubiera mostrado mi felicidad, le habría dado un paro cardíaco a la nación americana

—Señor Inglaterra—entro un oficial a su recamara, este estaba vestido con su uniforme, mostrándolo con orgullo y en un perfecto estado, sin ninguna mancha—. El señor Estados Unidos lo trajo aquí, aún lo espera en la recepción.

—Por el momento o deseo hablar con él.

—Bueno... —tose un poco—. Dada su decisión podemos pasar a hablar de temas más importantes—se acercó con un maletin, lo acomodo en la mesa donde había comida revelando su contenido, eran papeles—. Sabemos de su condición, usted ya no es una nación y por lo tanto no podemos seguir dejando en sus manos asuntos tan importantes como los que antes trataba—hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodarse la corbata—. Señor Inglaterra, las circunstancias nos llevan a jubilarlo por todos los años que trabajo por el bien de esta nación.

Vivirá como un humano, el gobierno pagará todos sus gastos, incluso los lujos que quiera darse— me entrego una tarjeta de crédito—, por último, arreglamos todos documentos necesarios, ahora cuenta con una identidad, su nuevo nombre es Arthur Kirkland—esta vez me dio mi identificación oficial—. Es todo, el país entero se encuentra agradecido por si excelente trabajo—me miro por unos minutos antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Ciertamente no me esperaba que me despidieran con trompetas o festivales. El mundo cada día se vuelve más sistemático ¿Te vas de una empresa? Pues bien, toma tus cosas, sal por la puerta, se acaba todo.

Como sale uno, entra el próximo.

Está bien, no me importa.

Miro ambas tarjetas. Tantas luchas, heridas, sufrimiento y muertes, solo para dos miserables pedazos de plástico.

 _Lo siento, esta vez sí me pase con el tiempo :v_

 _Pero es que estaba preocupada arreglando asuntos de la escuela, además fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi pequeño sobrino…ya se imaginaran, estaba haciendo recuerditos a las 12 de la noche, pero, valió la pena._

 _Dejare que me quemen si ustedes lo desean, debo de actualizar más seguido._

 _En fin, a contestar comentarios:_

ShiNeet: Oh Odin, ¡Gracias por dejar un comentario! Pensé que este fic nadie quería leerlo :V , agradezco infinitamente tu review. Si, bueno…en esta historia habrá muchas sorpresas y feels…creo que todos hemos pasado por momentos asi, mandar al mundo a la mierda, sentirte extraño por eso pero ser feliz. Eso te alivia, te sientes vivo.

Fnatic Kyndra: ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Fue algo grande la cortada pero no tanto como una en el pecho, gracias por tu apoyo para seguir la historia, enserio. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo uvur

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews, ¡recuerden que es el combustible para que el fic siga avanzando!_**

 ** _Se despi_** ** _de Lady Raven_**


End file.
